Ocean Blue
by Queermazin
Summary: One morning, Asami, a young woman who has recently moved to an island to help overcome her recent grief, finds out that the solitary beach she calls home isn't as quiet as she once thought. (Korrasami, Modern/Mermaid AU, Fluff/Smut)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Asami awoke with her alarm beeping from her phone. Her whole body ached from exhaustion. She sighed, sitting up from her bed, salty air filling her nose. She fumbled around in the darkness, reaching for the blinds of her bedroom window.

As she raised the blinds, Asami could see that night had still fallen on the beach where she lived. Making sure, she checked her phone. It was around 4am. Thank god she wasn't in college anymore.

"Great, forgot this place is a few hours behind," She murmured. She had only been living on the island for three months now, but her body still hadn't adjusted to the changes in time zone. Ember Island certainly had its mysteries, at least to her.

Well, she wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon. Her body had already had it's eight hours. She figured she should at least get up and do something. The last thing she wanted was to just be lying in her bed, bored until the sun finally rose up.

She sighed and got up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face to help herself wake up. Then she looked up at herself in the mirror. Back in college, people used to say she looked like a goddess, but all Asami could see in her reflection was the tired mess of a human being she had become.

Looking out of the window again after she had brushed her teeth, Asami opened it and listened to the wind and the waves crashing against the rocks. It was a beautiful night out there, not too cold for her liking. A little early morning stroll (very early in this case) might do her good.

Having made her decision, Asami then got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. She slipped on her sandals, grabbed her spare keys and tiptoed down to the front door. She opened it and walked out into the open air, the ocean vapour filling her lungs.

The beach was quiet as she headed down, save for the sound of the waves. It was like music to Asami's ears, the soothing noise of the water crashing and rolling back against the rocks. She was right to move here, get away from the big city, away from the regrets and grief she'd left behind.

As she took in the scenery, Asami felt a warm smile stretch on her face. She had always loved the ocean, ever since she was young. Her favourite memories were of her parents taking her to the beach back in California when she was little.

She found her usual spot on the beach and sat down. She glanced up at the sky, counting all the constellations. Her father used to take her out and look at the stars when she was little. She missed him deeply, and her mother. Their faces... their voices.

It had been nearly a year since she'd lost them. A year since she'd gotten the call during her last week of school. Her parents, dead in a mugging. All that pain... but like the sand on the beach, Asami hoped that pain would soon wash away and she could try and move on.

As she sat by the water, she looked out over the ocean. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, it's faint glow illuminating the water slightly. As she stared out at the water though, something caught her eye, out on a small atoll not far from the beach.

There was...a person sitting out on one of the rocks. Asami couldn't make them out, but they were definitely there. She felt uneasy. What if they were watching her?

_What in...who would be out here at this time of the morning?_

She got up very slowly, looking around for something to use as a weapon, in case whoever it was out on those rocks intended to hurt her. All she could find was a really big rock. That would have to do. It was big enough to bash someone's brains in.

Gently, Asami made her way into the water, feeling the waves brush against her thighs. It wasn't too deep here. Her hands were clenching the rock tightly. She would be prepared for whoever, or whatever was waiting out there for her. But as she got closer, she saw that the stranger definitely… was not who she was expecting

As she looked closer, she saw that whoever was sitting on the rocks... didn't seem to be human. There were patterns on their arm that looked like... scales. And they didn't seem to have legs, instead a long blue tail, like that of a fish, also covered in those same scales. And from the outline of their head, Asami noticed that this being had pointy ears, definitely not like those of a human.

Asami's jaw dropped. There was a mermaid on the beach near her house. An actual, real live mermaid. She just thought they were stories, but clearly, she was mistaken. Then she tapped the back of her hand, trying to wake up from this strange, uncanny dream she was having.

But she wasn't dreaming. The mermaid, all of this, was as real as the water brushing against her legs.

_...holy shit!_ She dropped the rock and ducked to the ground, quickly scampering back to the shore. She hid behind a large rock, hoping she wasn't spotted. _Maybe they didn't see me._

Then she heard an amused voice say, "I saw you. You might as well come closer so I can get a better look at you."

_Aw, crapbaskets._ She slowly looked up and saw the mermaid watching her with her arms crossed and smirking a little. With the sun having risen a little more, Asami could get a better look at what the mermaid actually looked like. Walking closer, Asami observed the strange being.

Her hair was dark brown, the colour of polished oak and her skin was tanned from what had to be a lifetime in the sun. Blue tattoos went up and down her muscular arms. Hell, she looked like she could kick Jason Momoa's ass two ways to Sunday.

Asami gulped as she stared at the gorgeous mermaid. She knew mermaids were supposed to be angels of the ocean... but this mermaid was on a whole other level. Her cheeks flushed red and she brushed her hair from her eyes shyly. "Uh...good morning."

"Good morning."

"Wow..." Asami whispered. "You're a... Mermaid."

"And you're human. Seems we've got that out of the way."

"I... I never thought you'd be real."

The mermaid grinned crookedly. "Well, I'm glad to prove you wrong."

Asami blushed. This mermaid was just utterly beautiful. Part of her wanted to stroke her cheek. There was a sense of warmth and happiness rising in her chest. She felt her heart beat softly as she just lovingly stared at the maiden of the ocean. "W-What were you doing outside my house?"

"I live here you dingus," the mermaid giggled. "I usually only come out at night though. I'm surprised we didn't cross paths sooner."

"Oh... sorry, I haven't really been here long."

The mermaid smiled. "I noticed. That house hasn't been lived in years."

"Well, it actually belongs to my aunts," Asami told her. "They gave it to me when I moved over here." She laughed. "Oh god, I can't believe I'm making small talk with a mermaid."

A soft chuckle came from the gorgeous water maiden. Her voice was just adorable to listen to, slightly deep, yet gentle and sweet. "Suppose I should introduce myself since we'll be neighbours. I'm Korra, or at least, that's the best way a human could pronounce my name."

"That's a beautiful name regardless," Asami admitted, blushing at how well it fit the stranger. She didn't know what Korra meant, but it conveyed a sense of compassion and great strength. And considering the warm smile and big muscles, Korra had that in spades. "I'm Asami," the Asian woman replied back.

"Asami...that means morning beauty, doesn't it?"

That made her eyes widen. A mermaid... that spoke Japanese? "Yeah. How did you know that?"

Korra grinned. "I migrated to Japan for the winter once. Stayed off of Kyoto for a few months. I didn't interact with people much, but I picked up a few words."

"Ah... I've never actually been there," Asami admitted. "I'm only half Japanese, on my mother's side. Dad was from Korea."

"Ahhh I see," Korra acknowledged. "Well, your name certainly does fit you well, Asami. You have that delicate beauty, you know? Like the pale dawn over the rosy horizon."

Asami blushed again, this time her cheeks growing even redder. If she didn't know better, she'd say this mermaid... was complimenting her. The way she was looking at her, and the way Asami was staring back into her gorgeous blue eyes... was there something going on between them?

"Are, are you flirting with me?"

"Perhaps," Korra whispered. Just then, the mermaid leaned close to Asami, her hands wrapping around her neck and the gorgeous creature of the ocean giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Asami closed her eyes, feeling the soft tender touch of the mermaid's lips against her own.

It felt so beautiful... until Asami realised what was happening. She gasped and pulled away, fingers touching the salty feeling that coated her lips. "What...what was that for?"

Her new acquaintance simply smiled. "It was nice meeting you Asami." She turned away, cutely looking over her shoulder. "We'll meet again soon, you can be sure of that." She then skipped off into the water, swimming away into the rising sunshine.

Asami just stared, her jaw dropping. That... had certainly been something alright. Plus, it had made her feel good about waking up early that morning after all.

xXx

**Author's note: **This wasn't the first mermaid Korrasami thing I did with Guppy, and it probably won't be the last. Honestly, I just love mermaids. This one does have an idea for a part 2 in mind so please, do comment if you'd like to see more of this particular setting. Anyhoo, onto the last fic for the night!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The past few weeks had gone fast for Asami. She had gotten used to living on the beach... And to Korra. She and the mermaid had hit it off swimmingly (ahem, pun intended), Asami finding quite a special connection with Korra. They shared a lot of the same loves.

They certainly both had a love for the stars for one thing. As their friendship had progressed, Asami and Korra had once laid on the beach one night, Asami telling Korra the various names of the constellations and Korra had told Asami that her eyes looked like stars.

And she found herself falling even more head over heels with her. That first kiss Korra had given her had really stuck with her. And that night... well the two of them certainly expressed their true feelings, Asami knowing what it truly meant to love a mermaid.

But was she moving too fast?

She didn't think so... after all, Korra was the first happy thing that had truly happened to her in a long time. After dealing with her parents' deaths and deciding to move to the island to get away from most of civilisation to cope... things certainly were looking up for her now.

Right now, she was busy entertaining her aunt Izumi, who had just arrived to visit. She came every now and then to check in on her, but Asami had already made an arrangement with Korra to meet her that afternoon and Izumi was certainly dragging the conversation out

"So, you would say you're doing fine here?" Aunt Izumi asked her.

Asami nodded. "Yes, things have been going quite smoothly for me here lately."

Aunt Izumi was quite a woman, a distinguished woman at that. Her hair, smooth and grey was done up in a bun and she always liked to wear a pair of old-timey spectacles. She had always been so kind to Asami, as was her wife Aunt Ursa.

Izumi smiled. "I'm glad you moved over here when you did. Even though this island is big, it can be quite lonely." She sat down with her tea. "Speaking of loneliness... have you managed to make any new friends here? I know you're probably still settling in but..."

Her cheeks flushing red, Asami tried to think of a good response. "Well..."

Being very well versed in the matters of love, Izumi merely just smirked. "Oh... I see you've met someone who you think of as more than a friend?"

"Possibly," Asami admitted. "She... she actually lives not too far from here." Would Izumi be okay with her dating a mermaid? She wasn't sure, but she felt it was best to keep Korra a secret as much as possible. Who knew what would happen if a real mermaid was found living here on Ember Island.

"Oh? Would I know her?"

"Ummm... perhaps not."

"Ah, so she's a newcomer," Izumi noted. "So what's her name?"

"Korra."

"That's a very pretty name."

Asami blushed. "She's a rather pretty woman." Pretty didn't begin to describe Korra. In fact, Asami sometimes struggled to find the words herself.

Izumi smirked. "You'll have to introduce me sometime."

Sheepishly, Asami scratched the back of her neck. "Well...it, ah, might be difficult." Strange, why did her neck feel so itchy? _I put lotion on this morning._

"Ah... well, maybe you'll figure something out," Izumi responded.

"I was... actually planning on seeing her this afternoon actually."

"Oh, you were?" Izumi wondered. She then hugged her. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. I hope I wasn't keeping you from her."

_You were, but I won't say it_, Asami said in her thoughts. She just hoped Korra wouldn't be angry that she was late. She'd always been accepting and understanding of her various situations, but Asami herself had never been late for a date.

"It's fine," Asami said, hugging back.

As Izumi got her things ready to leave, she smiled. "Oh, by the way, one last thing... your cousin Kuvira is coming to visit. I figured you'd want to meet up with her. You were such good friends when you were younger."

Asami blinked. "Kuvi's coming?"

"Yes. She says she wants to repair any bridges and all that."

"I see," Asami admitted. She and Kuvira had drifted apart a few years earlier, but... maybe it was time to reconnect. After all, Asami still had those fond memories of her and while they had their arguments, they'd still tried to be good friends.

After Izumi had left Asami then made her way down to the beach, she just hoped Korra wasn't too much in a mood that she was late. But she kept telling herself that all was going to be fine. After all, everything for her and Korra had been smooth sailing so far, why let things go sour now.

Asami walked down to the beach, seeing the sun shining upon the sparkling ocean. To think she'd been dating a mermaid for over two weeks now. It still was a little crazy to think about, but in her eyes, it was part of what made this little rock in the ocean paradise.

While she had managed to overcome the shock of the fact that Korra really was a real mermaid, she still was processing the fact that someone so amazing had swum their way into her life. She hoped that Korra would always be in her future.

She soon reached the side of the beach, their usual meeting spot. Asami thought back to that fateful morning, when she'd walked down the beach and found Korra sitting on the rocks that jutted out of the ocean. She still remembered that kiss.

Just then, a patch of water in front of Asami bubbled a little, the familiar figure of Korra rising up from the ocean depths to greet Asami with her beauty.

"Hey," Asami said with a smile, delighted at the sight of her girlfriend.

Korra walked out of the water, her tail shifting to a pair of muscular, scaled covered legs. As if Korra couldn't get any more gorgeous to Asami. She kept walking slowly, a wide grin on her adorable face. She wasn't upset. Not at all.

"Hey yourself," Korra cooed, before embracing Asami and kissing her softly, with tenderness and passion.

Asami blushed from the kiss, closing her eyes. Kissing Korra felt like heaven. "S-Sorry I was late," she whispered, the kiss having taken her breath away.

The mermaid smiled. "It's fine... I sensed you had company."

"Sensed?" Asami wondered.

Korra stroked Asami's cheek, Asami noticing some of the tattoos on her body start to glow, as well as the markings on her cheeks.

"We merfolk gain a special connection with those we consider our soulmates," Korra explained. "Basically, I can tell where you are and what you're doing, among other things."

Asami blinked in wonder. "Wow...I didn't know that was a thing."

Korra couldn't help but laugh. "Indeed. We sense all sorts of connections. For example," the mermaid sat down next to her, "I could tell that before you and your company sat down, you were wishing that you hadn't forgotten to brush your teeth."

"Hey!" Asami argued, "I brushed them right before I came out to see you."

"I know, there was a distinct freshness in your mouth"

The Japanese girl pouted, but then had an idea, wanting to put Korra's abilities to the test. She then smiled at her. "Hmm, okay, what am I thinking right now?"

Her girlfriend chuckled; then she pulled Asami who squeaked in surprise into her lap. She held Asami close in those big, beautiful muscles of hers that Asami found so dreamy. She leaned in closer, their faces inches apart once again, eyes gazing into the others.

"Right now...you want me to kiss you again."

Shyly nodding, Asami purred. "Mmm, you guessed right."

Korra leaned in closer, softly kissing Asami again. Her arms held Asami tighter in the kiss, the other girl completely melting into her warm, soothing embrace. The lips continued to press against her own, Korra running her hand through Asami's long hair.

Elation and excitement flowed through Asami, Korra's hands and arms gently curling around her. Korra's body was soon like a cocoon for Asami, snuggling her close to her as she continued to kiss, a free hand now stroking across her rosy pink cheek.

Asami murmured, kissing against Korra's mouth. The mermaid's kiss sent waves of satisfaction through her body. She found herself growing warmer inside, almost as if she wanted Korra to do much more than kiss her. Her cheeks started to grow redder.

"And now... You want me to..." Korra winked, not needing to say what Asami was thinking. They both knew.

She blushed softly. She was happy with Korra but... was sex between a mermaid and a human even possible? Was Korra alright with that? So many questions, but Asami didn't really know where to begin. But she did know one thing for certain. She did want to have sex with Korra. Now was appropriate for their first time, she felt.

"Would that, um...that be okay?"

"Only if you're okay with it. We merfolk take consent very seriously."

"I...do...but I don't think the beach would be very comfortable."

Then, Korra, with all her great strength, stood up, carrying Asami in her arms with ease. She just smiled as the stood in the setting sunlight, Asami being carried by her knight from below the sea. She felt her heart beating as witnessed the full power of Korra's muscles.

"How about your bed?"

"That... Would be magical," Asami breathed dreamily.

"Well, I've always wanted to see the inside of your house." Korra then said with a grin, starting to walk up towards the house with Asami in her arms. "Your aunt's gone now, I take it?"

"Yeah, she's at her house in town."

"Then shall we?"

"We shall," Asami sighed, as Korra carried her through the back door and into the house. The trip to her bedroom wasn't far, but to Asami, it felt like an age. She wanted Korra desperately and any moment that Korra and her weren't making love made her grow more impatient.

Soon, they were in the bedroom and Korra laid Asami down on the bed. As her lover lay before her, Korra grinned. She couldn't wait to show her the wonders and sensations she had planned for her. The anticipation was growing between them.

Asami then glanced at Korra's beautiful abs. As always, they were just a magnificent sight.

"Like what you see?"

"I do," Asami said, lying back against the pillows as she watched her lover-no, soulmate lie down next to her. There was another word Asami wanted to call Korra, but she knew that would need to wait quite a while yet. After all, she had pretty much only just met her.

Then it began, with Korra kissing Asami deeply. Her kiss was warm and tasted of the sea, perfect as Asami kissed back, cupping Korra's cheek. The mermaid's hands caressed her slender figure, rubbing against her rear and her breasts.

Korra soon stripped Asami bare of her clothing before she then straddled her. She herself was already in the nude and Asami didn't want her any way different. Asami just moaned, letting Korra's hands explore every inch of her nude figure.

The mermaid kept kissing, her hands holding her lover's face. She wanted to kiss every inch of Asami's gorgeous body. From the top of her head, to the tips of her beautiful toes. Asami was the most beautiful human Korra had ever seen.

"You are exquisite," she breathed, kissing her way down her lover's neck, "like the most beautiful sea glass in the world."

Asami giggled and sighed, as the mermaid peppered her skin with kisses. "Are all merfolk this flowery with their language or just you?"

"I only speak what is in my heart, darling."

Reaching down, Korra then nipped at Asami's neck, her soulmate shivering as she did so. Korra was loving this. Asami was so sensitive and she adored that. But she knew that she wanted to do more than just kiss Asami's elegant neck.

"Yes..." Asami breathed, as Korra's hands reached downwards,

After stroking Asami's soft stubble of hair, Korra's fingers soon reached her sex. Her wetness trickled out a little against Korra's skin, the mermaid knowing how much she had turned her soulmate on. Gently, her fingers then entered her lover's folds.

The inside of Asami was warm, Korra curling her fingers inside of her. Did all human vagina's feel so soft to the touch? Korra wouldn't know, but she was glad that Asami's insides felt this good. She felt sliding her fingers in and out, gently using a bit of strength to thrust them inside.

Asami moaned, gasping as she saw Korra slide herself into her "That... Feels amazing!"

"Feels just as amazing to me," Korra whispered as she kept thrusting Asami quickly. Her hands, her great strength, all were working to make Asami Sato the happiest woman on the face of the planet. Her lover's moans were melodic, worthy of an angel like herself.

As Korra's fingers curled within her, Korra's free hand then started to grab and squeeze Asami's rear, adding to the pleasurable feeling. Asami didn't mind. As far as she was concerned in this, all of her body belonged to Korra. Her rump, her breasts, everything was for Korra's taking.

The raven-haired woman whined and her back arched as Korra fingered her with delight and content. She hadn't had sex this good before and hadn't had sex in general in so long. But Korra... she was just so perfect and wonderful. Asami didn't want this to stop.

Pushing in deeper, Korra brought another gorgeous moan from Asami. With her thumb, Korra played with Asami's exposed bud. More pleasured raced through Asami, her most sensitive region touched by her beloved mermaid. She was definitely being shown great wonders.

"Keep... keep going..."

Korra did so, sliding in and out with quickness and precision. She didn't know when Asami was going to finish, but she when she did, Korra knew for a fact that she was going to feel like the best orgasm she'd ever had. Her own tattoos started to glow more and more.

Asami's eyes gazed at Korra hungrily. She looked down, seeing Korra's powerful hands keep thrusting into her. She gasped and moaned, arching upwards again. She didn't know if she was getting close, but the pleasure was increasing every single moment.

Reaching out with her arms, Asami grabbed onto Korra's shoulders, pulling herself closer and encouraging Korra to take the bait and finger deeper. And Korra did, like the clever fish she was. Her fingers curled and she pressed against Asami's inner walls.

Wailing in gratitude, Asami's face turned red, the Japanese girl constantly moaning. She pulled back a little and gazed into those diamond eyes again.

"Kiss me?"

"As you wish." The mermaid kissed those luscious red lips as she brought her thumb up to press against her clit again. Asami screamed against Korra's lips, kissing her back and letting herself become completely at the mermaid's mercy.

Korra kept fingering Asami quickly and hurriedly, Asami moaning and gasping in delight. The mermaid could sense Asami was getting closer. She could not only hear Asami's breathing getting huskier, but also by sensing her in general, how warm she was, how wet her folds were going.

"Yes!" Asami groaned, feeling the wave rising within her.

Korra smiled. "I sense your wave building, my love... crest and let yourself go."

"Yes...yes... YESSS!"

Asami then came hard. Her juices gushed over Korra's hand, like a raining torrent of milky fluid. Looking up, Asami felt weak. Korra had brought her to this wonderful state and she was forever thankful. She didn't know what was next, but she left everything be in Korra's control.

Korra grinned, straddling Asami. She wasn't finished with her just yet, but she took in the moment. Asami, spent from her orgasm, lying beneath her. She'd seen many beautiful sights in the human world, but this had to be one at the top of that list.

"Now... we can do this together," she whispered.

Tenderly, she took Asami's hands and started to rub her folds against Asami's, Asami gazing into the mermaid's eyes. Korra kept pressing herself against Asami, the mermaids folds sliding against the wet flesh of Asami's own gorgeous sex.

Moaning more, Asami looked up, watching the gorgeous sight of the muscular mermaid riding her. As she stared up, she noticed something about Korra's eyes. She was used to seeing Korra's tattoos glowing, but now her eyes seemed to be glowing that same soft blue.

Asami whimpered and clutched at her. _Glowing...why are her eyes..._

Korra was beginning to speak in a language she couldn't understand, and where her fingers were holding Asami's, the same light was coming from the tips of them. Was this part of some mermaid ritual? Whatever it was... she was feeling more pleasure than ever.

The strange beautiful sensation kept travelling through Asami's being. It was almost as if she and Korra were joined as one singular being, experiencing the same amount of pleasure as the other was. She couldn't begin to explain it, but she did want it badly.

Was this how Korra's powers worked? Asami had so many questions, but soon, her deep arousal was completely dominating her thoughts. She felt her wave begin to build again and start to crest. Asami's eyes widened, prepared for the inevitable.

And then gasping heavily, she came hard again, along with Korra. Korra's fluids were of a rather light blue colour, like the ocean itself and they squirted with Asami's own, the latter completely shaking as several smaller orgasms followed. As their rivers flowed, Asami sighed.

"That was..." Asami panted.

"Incredible?" Korra wondered.

Asami nodded. "Yeah..."

Korra kissed her forehead. "You know... I've never had sex with a human before."

"Really... you seem very experienced."

The mermaid blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Well... in my travels I've... let myself watch human couples make love... for research purposes."

Asami chuckled. "Great, a mermaid voyeur."

Korra laughed and laid beside Asami, wrapping her arms around the dark-haired woman's stomach. Asami couldn't move, nor did she want to. She knew that her place in the world was right here, in Korra's loving, wonderful embrace.

"I will always be at your side, Asami," she promised.

"I... I hope you keep that promise," Asami said, blushing.

"I will," Korra said, kissing her cheek.

xXx

Asami woke up a few hours later. The sun had gone down, but it wasn't early in the morning. She'd merely fallen asleep after sex... yet, something was wrong. Everything felt a little colder than it usually did, even for this time of night.

She moved around the bed, seeing it was empty and the window was open. No wonder it felt so cold. Korra had obviously had to go back to the ocean and left her all alone. But Asami wasn't upset. She had her life on land and Korra had her's under the sea.

Asami sighed. "Guess she had something to take care of," she admitted. She tried to lie back down, realising there was no point in being awake. Sleep was good, she adored sleep. She then rested back on the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to drift off.

Suddenly... the strange feeling came back to her. A strange, dry, itchy sensation on the side and back of Asami's neck

Asami gasped as she shot out of bed. She felt... thirsty. Like really thirsty. She needed water and fast. She didn't know why, some primal force compelling her to do so.

She quickly rushed into the bathroom and drunk as much as she could from the skink, yet she still felt like she needed more water. She looked around, wondering if there was anything that could provide that. Then... she saw exactly what she needed.

Slipping into the shower cubicle, Asami then turned it on. Letting the water flow down her still naked body, she sighed happily. The sensation was soon gone and Asami was just glad she was still in the nude. She already had enough of a laundry backlog to worry about.

She felt content, the water easing her.

"Yes..." Asami sighed. The water rushed against her skin, soothing her completely. All her worries seemed to have completely washed away.

Eventually, Asami managed to pull herself away from the shower, grabbing a towel to dry herself. As she went to the sink to brush her teeth, she looked in the mirror. Something seemed a little off about her skin, something that she couldn't quite place.

There was a slight.. blue tint on her cheeks and her eyes looked a little more... turquoise in colour, not the emerald green they usually were. Asami couldn't begin to think of how the change had occurred. All she knew was... that it didn't seem natural.

"What's... what's up with that?" she wondered. However, she then groaned in exhaustion, sleep calling for her. "Fuck it... I'm going back to bed."

She slumped back into her bed and scrolled through her phone, eventually just procrastinating on the internet until she fell back asleep.

xXx

A few days later, Asami was out in town at a local coffee shop on the pier overlooking the ocean. She'd gotten a text from Kuvira that she wanted to meet here. Asami was still surprised that Kuvira wanted to catch up with her after all these years, but she could have used some company.

Korra hadn't visited her in a few days and Asami was starting to miss her. She didn't know where she was, but she just hoped she was alright. She couldn't imagine life without her, but right now, Asami had her own problems to worry about.

For the past few nights, the strange thirsty feeling had come back, yet it had gone away whenever she had a drink or took a shower. She must have drunk at least two whole pitchers of water. And yet, the feeling was still there, even now.

Asami had considered going to the doctors about it, but had decided against it. Maybe it was just some rash she'd picked up from the beach that was just taking a while to go away. Whatever it was, she just hoped it wasn't something serious. She didn't need any more problems in her life.

As she was sipping her coffee, she heard someone call out her name.

"Asami."

She looked up, seeing a woman standing a few feet away. She had long black hair in a ponytail, wore a grey and dark green shirt, and had a distinctive mole on her left cheek. It was Kuvira and she clearly hadn't changed much in the last few years.

"Kuvira," Asami said.

Her cousin looked her over. "You cut your hair."

"And yours still looks like a mess," Asami remarked.

"Well, not all of us are born flawlessly beautiful like you."

Asami rolled her eyes but smiled a little. She remembered that familiar dry sense of humour. "It is good to see you, though."

"Didn't think you'd be the type to end up out here on an island," the other girl remarked. She then sat down opposite her, smiling at her. "So how are you?"

Asami was surprised at that. "Oh... I'm okay." Kuvira hadn't exactly been the most caring of sorts. It was one of the reasons their friendship had initially fallen apart. Yet, she could clearly tell from the way things were going that the woman had definitely made a conscious effort to change.

Kuvira sighed, looking down and appearing as if she was trying to choose her words carefully. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for Uncle Hiroshi and Aunt Yasuko's funeral. Life in the Navy is nuts, you know."

Asami looked away. "It's... It's fine."

Her cousin glanced over at her. "How have you been coping? Mom told me that aunt Izumi said you had a new girlfriend."

Asami blinked. "She told you what?"

"It's a small island," Kuvira remarked.

"Oh uh...well, it...it's been," she then grinned up at her cousin. "Great, actually."

A smug smirk appeared on Kuvira's face. "Really? I'm glad to hear it."

"What about you?" Asami asked. "You found anyone special?"

"There was a guy but things didn't work out that great," she admitted.

"Oh?"

Kuvira sighed. "Asami I've spent the last few years realising how much of a selfish jerk I was to you. You were... You were my best friend. Coming back here gives me the chance to start over."

Those words really touched Asami's heart. Yes, Kuvira clearly had changed for the better and that brought a big smile to Asami's face. "Well, dad always told me to believe in second chances."

Kuvira held her hand. "So... why don't we catch up, for old time's sake."

"I'd like that very much," Asami replied.

She and Kuvira then spent the rest of the afternoon together. Asami had missed what it had been like to be with her cousin on good terms again. She really had changed for the better and honestly, Asami was glad. She could use a friend now to talk to.

She wondered if she could confide with Kuvira about Korra and how she was a mermaid. It would be nice if she had someone who she could talk to about that. But Kuvira always did tend to overreact to certain things so maybe it would be better if she kept things quiet.

Soon, after their long day out together, they came back to Asami's place. As they walked in, Kuvira let out a low whistle of appreciation. Asami giggled as her cousin walked about, taking in the old place. She then took off her jacket, hanging it up on the peg.

"Wow," Kuvira said. "This is that beach place Aunt Izumi owns right? I don't remember it being this warm."

"Yeah the AC is kinda busted," Asami remarked. "But yeah, this is that place."

"You're a lucky woman, Asami. I doubt even with my pay I'd get a place this good."

"Thanks. But I am thinking of doing a whole repaint of it."

"Why?" Kuvira wondered. "It looks pretty fine to me."

"Mmm, just feel like it," Asami stated. "I like to put my own mark on a place you know?"

Kuvira smiled. "So... how do you feel like we watch some old movies together?"

"Depends on what Netflix have here," Asami giggled. "Their selection here is pretty crap around here."

"Don't you have a DVD player?"

"What, something that archaic? We're in the 21st century, Kuvi. No one's got time for physical media anymore." She just smirked at her as she went to get changed.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Hipster."

As Kuvira went to go set the movie up, Asami felt her neck start feeling itchy as she took off her clothes. She'd been hoping it would actually not be as bad tonight, that she could have one night when her neck didn't feel like Death Valley.

The thirsty feeling started to rise up again. Asami's throat felt so dry. She needed to get herself some water, if only to satiate the great thirst that was overwhelming her. Just what was wrong with her? She didn't care, just wanted to get a drink.

Asami sighed, as she walked out of her room towards the kitchen. "Is the movie set up yet?"

"Yeah, I think I found one," Kuvira said. "No, wait you have to pay for that one, goddamn it, Amazon."

"I thought we were watching Netflix?" Asami wondered.

"Netflix has a terrible collection of old movies here, I just looked," Kuvira remarked.

The Japanese girl nodded. "I'm... I'm gonna get a drink. I'll be back in a minute."

Kuvira looked over her shoulder as Asami walked past the front room. "Didn't you get a drink like half an hour ago while we were in town?"

"It's really hot today!" Asami called back from the kitchen as she gulped down a glass of water. She gulped down several more glasses, groaning as she felt like none of them were working. Finally, after gulping down what felt like her whole body weight in water, the thirsty sensation calmed down.

But Asami knew deep down she would start feeling thirsty again. She looked back at Kuvira, who was standing in front of the TV, flicking through the movie selection. Could she tell her about this? Kuvira would freak out, but at least she might actually try and help her.

As Asami headed back into the room, she tried to calm down. Stressing wasn't going to make this situation any better. She was just going to sit down and watch a movie with her cousin and that was going to be the end of it, no ifs or buts.

"Hmm...how about Casablanca?" Kuvira suggested.

Asami grinned. That was one of her favourites. She'd developed a love for the classics of cinema during her film studies course at school. It would be just what she needed to take her mind off of all of this insanity. "Sure. Been a while since I saw that one."

Then, she started to scratch at her neck again. The itchiness was coming back, so Asami quickly got herself another drink to have beside her while she and Kuvira watched the movie.

Eventually, she and Kuvira sat down to watch the movie. Asami trying to concentrate on the story, but the itchy feeling on her neck was starting to drive her crazy. As much as she kept trying to block out the uncomfortable sensation she just couldn't.

"You alright?" Kuvira asked as Asami kept itching herself, even harder than before.

"I'm... I'm fine," Asami responded.

Then Kuvira just stared at Asami in what seemed to be horror. "What's.. that on your neck?"

Asami panicked for a moment. "What's what?"

"It kinda looks like... a lovebite." The older girl eased. "Oh, has this new girl of yours been doing that kind of stuff with you?"

Asami blushed, but then realised something. Korra had given her a lovebite, but it had gone away by that point. She remembered that. Then she felt the lumps on her neck. They almost felt like they were... Asami's eyes widened. They felt like...

"You okay?"

Looking around nervously, Asami quickly nodded. "Yes... I uhhh... need to do something right now."

"Do what?"

"I'll be right back!"' _I hope._

She raced out of the living room, out the back door and to the beach. There was only one person she could think of who could really help her with this, even if she had been avoiding her. Asami didn't think this was happening, that such a change was happening to her.

As she rushed to the usual spot, the Asian woman fell to her knees at the edge and called out "Korra!" at the top of her lungs. She called out Korra's name again, and again. But the only thing she heard was the rustling of the waves against the rocks.

Her heart racing, Asami looked over at herself. Glancing down at her hands, she saw her skin had taken on a slight blue-ish tint and there seemed to be some sort... web-like membrane connecting them together. What was happening to her?

"Korra... help me!"

When it was clear her lover wasn't coming, Asam rushed back into the house. If Korra wasn't going to come, she'd have to take care of herself. She found it hard to walk, almost as if her legs were starting to stick together. She barely made it to the back door.

"Kuvira... please you better go," she said, rushing to the bedroom.

"What? Asami, are you okay?"

"No, please go," Asami insisted. "I'll... I'll text back when I'm feeling better."

Kuvira nodded. "O-Okay then... I hope you feel better soon."

As Kuvira left, Asami rushed into her bathroom and quickly filled the tub. She jumped into the water, hugging her legs. Her body ached as she started to change, Asami groaning in discomfort. The transformation that was taking place was growing more painful by the second. It clearly wasn't an itchy feeling in her neck anymore.

Groaning in pain, Asami called out for Korra, her voice taking on a subtle melodic tone... almost like Korra's own voice. She just wanted whatever was happening to her to stop, or at least, something to come and put her out of her misery.

xXx

Out in the ocean, Korra had been scavenging an old shipwreck for buried treasure. She'd felt sad to leave Asami for a while, but she wanted to take some time to think out her own feelings for her a little better. After all, as far as she knew, she was the first of her kind to fall for a human in a long time.

While it had been ages since Korra had seen one of her own people, Korra knew they may not accept Asami with open arms. In any case, Korra herself knew that she loved Asami no matter what, but she knew Asami wanted more out of this.

She'd read her thoughts plenty of times. She wanted marriage, a family, Korra to be hers forever. And Korra wanted the same, but their species were just so different. She wished there was a better way they could make their relationship work.

However, just then, Korra heard a familiar voice echoing in her thoughts.

_KORRA HELP ME!_

Realising Asami was in danger, Korra swam out of the cavern she was in, swimming across the ocean as fast as her fins would carry her. She'd never swam this fast before, but she hadn't had a girlfriend in danger before. What was happening to her?

When she arrived at Ember Island, her fins shifted into legs, Korra sprinting forward like an Olympic athlete towards her soulmate.

Soon, she was outside of Asami's house. Thankfully, the back door was open. She sensed that someone else had been here as well as Asami. A friend of hers, judging by the aura she sensed in the room beside the television. She looked around, wondering where Asami was. She could sense her but...

"Asami!" Korra called out.

"Korra..."

Korra rushed into Asami's bathroom, gasping. "Oh no..."

Sitting in the bathtub, was a being that once had been Asami Sato, only she had clearly started to mutate into some... other creature. Asami's legs were slowly turning into scales, gills were forming on her neck and her ears becoming pointed like Korra's were.

Blue tattoos were also forming on her skin, much like Korra's and the same markings were starting to appear on her cheeks. She was grunting and groaning in pain considerably. Korra just stared in shock as the woman she loved was transforming before her eyes.

"Korra... what's happening to me?"

The mermaid looked regretful. She realised then that she was the one responsible for this. She felt so guilty. Why had she been so reckless with all this?

"Shit... this is all my fault... I've heard that if mermaids become too intimate with humans... the humans may turn into mermaids themselves!"

"What... then I'm..."

Korra simply nodded. "Yes... I'm afraid you're turning into a mermaid like myself... I'm sorry Asami. I didn't know the myths were true."

Asami was quiet, and then asked softly "help me."

The mermaid knew her lover was desperate. She had to help her, but how, how! She thought back to the myths, of the lovers of mermaids who became merfolk themselves. Then... she recalled how it was done in those ancient legends and realised what she needed to do.

"Don't worry... I'll help you."

She reached under Asami and picked up her up out of the bath, carrying her down the beach. Asami just groaned, her lifeless body in her arms. There wasn't much time. Korra had to act fast if she was to save Asami from dying from the changes that were happening to her body so rapidly.

Asami was weak, but she could still see Korra. She truly was her knight in shining armour. If she was going to die here, she was glad that she would be with the woman she loved.

But Korra wasn't going to let Asami die. Gently, she laid Asami into the water, and watched as her body drifted under the waves.

Asami's body shifted and changed, the Asian woman groaning as her legs disappeared into her tail. There was a glow of light before Korra saw Asami finally change. Yes, it was indeed working. The magic in the ocean was helping Asami be reborn into her new form.

Then, in a flash of light. was gone for a few moments, before Korra then saw her poking her head out of the water. Her eyes glowing softly at her. She rose up, Korra seeing her figure now completely changed. The gills were there, her tattoos and markings glowing like stars.

"Asami?" Korra wondered.

Asami blinked, and then looked down at herself. "...holy hell, I'm...blue."

Korra giggled. "It's a good colour."

"Personally... I prefer red," Asami admitted. She sighed, walking out of the water, her new fin changing into a pair of legs. As she walked closer to Korra, her tattoos and pointy ears shifted back to being those of a normal human. She glanced up at Korra, smiling.

"How do you feel now?"

"Different," Asami admitted.

"Are you mad?" Korra asked, a bit worried.

"Honestly... No," Asami said. "I strangely feel like I was meant to be like this with you."

Her fear and anxiety over her change had completely faded. It was as if an entire lifetime had passed for her in these last few moments. She felt confident, happy that Korra, in a way, had gifted them with the ability to be together like this.

"The ocean works in mysterious ways."

Asami caressed Korra's cheek, as the mermaid then pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Asami stroked Korra's hair as they parted, smiling as she was with her beloved soulmate.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Asami wondered.

"Weren't you having an evening with that friend of yours?"

"I'll say sorry to her tomorrow," Asami assured her. "Right now... I want you. You were avoiding me for a few days after all."

Korra took her hands. "I'm... I'm sorry about that Asami. I shouldn't have left you. It's just... I needed time to myself, to think about us and I realise-"

"No, you don't need to say it," Asami said, smiling. "I already read your thoughts. But you have nothing to fear now, Korra. I'm like you now and there is nothing keeping us apart."

Korra beamed. "Then... Let me give you a swimming lesson."

She took Asami's hand and the two of them rushed into the water together, gigging. They dove under the sea and both of them transformed into their natural mermaid forms. Asami swam around her, grinning. Her long blue fish tail flowed behind her.

Asami had been in such pain during her transformation, but in a way, she'd figured this was her way of casting her grief, her human life aside. She truly had been reborn, both physically and mentally. And now, she had the most beautiful creature on Earth as her soulmate.

Korra held her hands and touched foreheads with her, smiling.

"I love you," she whispered, before the two of them then kissed, making out under the waves.

xXx

**Author's note: **So, a while ago, I made this mermaid Korrasami story and wanted to do a part 2. And now this second part has arrived! Honestly, it is waaay, waaay longer than I wanted it to be, but it's still cute anyway and I hope you enjoy it! Me and Guppers worked very long and very hard on it lol.

See you soon!


End file.
